silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Bikini Bottom
is the fifth season of Silly Survivor written by LukePrower. Considered one of the most popular seasons at the time of its airing, Bikini Bottom was a smash hit with the second ever ratting, the popular duo of Sheldon Plankton and Squidward Tentacles, and the humorous rivalry between Plankton and Mr. Krabs. Previous: Survivor: Sound Stage Next: Survivor: Doctors Twists *'Theme:' SpongeBob SquarePants Castaways Season Summary On an island of Goo Lagoon in Bikini Bottom, eight castaways arrived and were divided into two tribes. The Air tribe, with Mrs. Puff, Patrick Star, Pearl Krabs and Spongebob Squarepants. The Water tribe, with Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Sandy Cheeks and Squidward Tentacles. On Air, Mrs. Puff was scared to see Spongebob and made a deal with Pearl to vote him out asap. Spongebob and Patrick then bonded and agreed to go all the way to the end together. On Water, everyone was a workhorse. However, Mr. Krabs and Plankton formed a rivalry almost immediately. Plankton went to Squidward with an alliance offer, while Mr. Krabs went to both Sandy and Squidward to pitch in voting out Plankton if they lose. Water won the first Immunity, sending Air to Tribal Council. Mrs. Puff told Patrick about voting Spongebob, to which Patrick refused and told Spongebob. The two then agreed to vote out Mrs. Puff, who now feared Patrick. Mrs. Puff and Sandy knew they had to vote Patrick, and a tie occurred at the very first Tribal between Mrs. Puff and Patrick. After a revote, Mrs. Puff and Patrick partook in a nature quiz tiebreaker, which Patrick surprisingly won and eliminated Mrs. Puff. Going back to camp, Pearl felt on the bottom and tried to find a crack in Patrick and Spongebob's duo. On Water, Plankton made his first move against Mr. Krabs by dumping out the rice supply and telling Squidward that Mr. Krabs did it. It ended up not mattering, as the tribe got more food from a reward. At Air, Patrick climbed a tree to get a coconut, but then fell and badly injured himself. Trying to compete in the challenge, Patrick was unable to do it and caused Air to lose. Now knowing he had to either vote his best friend out and be able to win challenges or keeping him and losing until the tribe is completely ratted, Spongebob was conflicted. At Tribal, Pearl and Spongebob agreed Patrick was in no shape to continue playing, and voted him out respectfully. On Water, there became a clear dividing line between Mr. Krabs and Sandy vs. Plankton and Squidward. Sandy considered that Squidward may be a bigger threat than Plankton, but Mr. Krabs was nearly completely set on wanting Plankton out. Upon losing reward and Immunity again, Pearl and Spongebob were to compete in a fire making challenge to determine who stays and who goes. They said their farewells to each other, before going to Tribal Council. Spongebob, having experience, sped ahead of Pearl and completed his fire quickly. Pearl was eliminated and Spongebob was left as the last remaining Air member, going back to camp alone. Being a tribe of one, Spongebob was sent to the Water tribe, for his tribe had been absorbed. At the merge, the battle between Mr. Krabs and Plankton continued. Spongebob now became the swing vote, equally bonding with both Sandy and Squidward. Sandy managed to win Immunity, feeling really secure and opening her up to more possibilities. At Tribal Council, Sandy sided with Plankton and Squidward to vote out Mr. Krabs, feeling there would be no way around it. Spongebob sided with them as well, sending Mr. Krabs out with a single vote cast for Plankton. After winning a reward and going on a yacht trip, Squidward left the camp alone. At camp, Sandy talked to Spongebob about voting Squidward for being a big threat to win. Spongebob considered it, and talked with Plankton. Plankton, not wanting to lose his closest ally, told Squidward immediately after he returned. In front of the rest of the tribe, Squidward then called Spongebob out and began to argue with him about how indecisive and backstabby he is. This caused Squidward's target to expand, but it didn't matter, as he won Immunity. Spongebob and Squidward eventually talked it out, and agreed to vote Sandy. However, Sandy was set on voting Plankton, to which Spongebob also agreed on. Spongebob was left as the swing vote. At Tribal Council, Spongebob sided with Plankton and Squidward and voted Sandy out. The final three; Plankton, Spongebob and Squidward, entered the season finale. They started off by doing a Rites of Passage for their fallen comrades, before approaching their Final Immunity Challenge. As tough as it was, Squidward managed to win the final Immunity, giving him the choice to decide who goes to the finals with him. It then came down to who he thought he could beat, and it wasn't an easy decision. Ultimately, Squidward stayed true to his alliance and eliminated Spongebob, bringing Plankton to the final two. Going back to camp, with their alliance having been successful, Plankton and Squidward had a big breakfast before burning the camp down. Going into Final Tribal Council, both received equal praise and criticism for their gameplays. In front of a live audience, Squidward was declared the Sole Survivor in a 3-1 Jury vote. The Game